Tinman origins
by toa Banshee
Summary: The origins of an OC that I made. I suck at summaries, so please read to find out. C&C appreciated. *Note: Story written as a comic book script. *Note 2: and it was made for a friend to draw, so whenever you see the word "(you)" those were for her.


**Tinman: Origins Part 1**

Setting: A laboratory in Omaha, NE in 2021

Cast: Isaiah "Squatch" Inman (A 20-something, slightly overweight, scientist), Joel "Baldy" Baldwin (A 40-something mechanic with plenty of hair left), Jaxen Cavoyar (A30-something Government agent sent to watch over the experiment.

Isaiah and Joel are down in the experimenting platform, while Jaxen is in the command room. Joel is under a strange looking vehicle and Isaiah is in it, adjusting the settings. They are all wearing white lab coats and safety goggles.

Jaxen: Hey, Squatch, you ready?

Isaiah: Hold on a minute, will you? Just. About… now!

Jaxen: I'm getting the readings now. O.K., Baldy, your turn, can you even hear me under there?

Joel: I might not have as much hair as I did a few years ago, but my ears are just fine! But I'm going over the schematics, and it looks like a part is gone!

Isaiah: Well, my end checks out, maybe it isn't anything important?

Joel: I don't know…

Jaxen: We're on a tight schedule boys, if a part is missing, we'll have to find it quick or jury rig it.

Joel: You have any idea how dangerous jury rigging something like this is?

Jaxen: Then you'd better find the piece.

Isaiah: I'm agreeing with our little spy here, we're on a deadline.

Jaxen: Thank y-wait "little spy"?

Isaiah: You're here to watch our progress, aren't you?

Jaxen: Well, yes…

Isaiah: Then you're a spy. Maybe not a secret spy, but a spy nonetheless.

Jaxen: Fine, then you're a guinea pig.

Isaiah (grinning): As long as we're in agreement.

-Next page-

-Two days later-

Setting: same room

Cast: Just Jaxen and Joel

Jaxen: Did you find that piece yet?

Joel: No, how long do we have till we have until the press gets here?

Jaxen: Not long, maybe two hours.

Joel (visibly upset): Dangit! Jury rig it is then.

Jaxen (thinking to himself): Little do they know that I really AM a spy, just not for their miniscule government! That piece is vital, or so I gathered from what schematics I saw before getting here. (Out loud) Think it'll work?

Joel: It should, at least the first hour or so of use.

Jaxen: Good, well, I'm going to go get Isaiah, I'll send him in when I find him.

-Jaxen then walks out-

-An hour later-

-Isaiah walks in-

Isaiah: You find the piece?

Joel: Nope, jury rigging it.

Isaiah: How long until it goes?

Joel: An hour or so of use, I already told all this to Jaxen.

Isaiah: Haven't seen him all day, so I wouldn't know.

Joel: That's odd, he left an hour ago, and he said he would get you and send you here.

Isaiah: He probably forgot.

Joel: That's not like him, and you know it.

Isaiah: Yeah, well, the other day I saw him messing with the engines, I checked them afterward, and they looked even MORE efficient than before.

Joel: Really? He was messing with the engines? That's not his job OR specialty.

Isaiah: Really? Well, I thought you sent him down there to make some adjustments.

Joel: I had no knowledge of it.

Isaiah: I have a friend in the Government, he should know about this. I'll call him when we are done with the press.

Joel: Good idea.

-Next page-

-One hour later-

The press has now filled the observation room, three buildings down. They all eagerly watch the screens, waiting for the moment to arrive. One reporter (you) is too busy writing down notes to listen to the buzz.

Reporter 1: Can you believe this? They finally made the object that has had eluded us since sci-fi began!

#2: I know, right! This has got to be THE most important invention since Tony Stark invented his suit!

#3: I heard that this group is secretly funded by Stark himself.

#4: If that is true, then Tony has no competition, and we all know he loves competition!

#5: Yeah, in the GROUND.

#6: Hah!

#7: Let's just hope this thing works.

-Next page-

-Back in the lab-

Isaiah: Okay, is it set?

Joel: It SHOULD work, for the demonstration, at least. I still think we should postpone until we find the part.

Isaiah: Not an option now. If we postpone, we might lose funding from our benefactor.

Joel: Speaking of him, why would he give US money?

Isaiah: From what I heard of him, if we succeed, he might want to use it to talk to Einstein.

Joel: Huh.

-Jaxen walks in-

Jaxen: Hey guys!

-Next page-

Joel: Hey.

Isaiah: Hi.

Joel: Hey, what were you doing in the engine the other day?

Jaxen: I was going over the schematics myself; I don't trust other people, no offense.

Joel: None taken, but Isaiah said that afterwards the engines got more efficient.

Jaxen: Hmmm. I don't know why it would do that, I only looked, with no touching.

Joel: Strange.

Isaiah: Yeah.

The intercom: We star the test in five minutes, places everyone!

Isaiah: Okay, Jaxen, control room, Joel and I'll pilot this baby.

Joel: Even with all the doubts I have, this is exciting!

Jaxen: So who's funding us, the private sector? I know the government didn't tell me what was being built, or who funded it.

Isaiah: We're being funded by a guy by the name of Reed Richards, heard of him?

Jaxen: Wait, why doesn't he do it himself? He's smart enough.

Isaiah: Because I had the idea first, and when he looked it over, he didn't see any flaws. Not to mention that I took the design to the patent office first.

Jaxen: So then why isn't he here with us?

Isaiah: He was, until he was called away to the Negative Zone, something about annihilation, or something.

Jaxen: So, will we be recording this for him?

Isaiah: Yeah, we'd better.

Joel: Already set up

Isaiah: Okay then, time to speak to the press.

-Next page-

Isaiah (To camera): Guests, Reporters, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you welcome to the Most Important Innovation of this Century! Prepare to be amazed as we, for the first time in human history, we use the kinetic energy of the Earth itself to power a Time Machine! Yes, you heard right, my team and I discovered a way to travel through Time Itself!

Reporter #1(through the PA system): Did I hear you right when you said that you are using the Earth's kinetic energy? Wouldn't that slow the Earth down to the point of It falling into the Sun?

Isaiah: Good question. It might, if we didn't also find a way to put it back when we get back, as energy can never be truly destroyed.

(You): How can we be sure that it worked?

Isaiah: We'll be going to the Middle Ages, in Europe; do you want us to bring something back?

(You): How about an entire armor set?

Isaiah: Sounds good, any more questions? No? Okay, watch and learn!

-The machine starts up, engine wheezing, and begins to hover-

Reporter 1 (to you): Is it supposed to make that noise?

(You): I don't know…

-Suddenly, the vehicle explodes! The blast levels the building it was in, and nearly levels the press building-

-Next page-

-An hour later-

Reporter #2: *Cough, cough* is everyone alright?

(You): *Cough*Yeah.

#3: What happened?

#4: The Time Machine! It blew up! I knew it was a bad idea!

(You): We need to check the building, there may be survivors!

#1: With a blast that large? Fat chance…

(You): We still need to check!

#3, 5(in unison): Yeah, we need to check!

-Next Page-

-At the blast site-

(You): Alright, you, you and you, check the command room, you and I'll check the platform.

-Two whole pages are filled with debris and one large crater in the center-


End file.
